


Honey,I'm Good

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender!Sasuke x Police!Hinata, Out of Character, RTN!chara, Rush Plot, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Istrimu polisi. Kau bartender. Satu pembela keadilan, satu lagi sesat. Mengutip kata orang-orang. Hei, ini hubungan aneh yang keberadaannya eksis! (AU/RTN!) #SHBF8 #Occupation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey,I'm Good

"Hei, apakah kau senggang?"

Jari-jari menggelitik paha berlapis garmen berwarna gelap. Tubuh molek berbau mawar mendekat dengan pose menantang. Pemuda setengah mabuk tak acuh. Ia menatap botol-botol minuman keras yang berjajar di rak-rak memanjang di belakang konter. Beberapa botol vodka dan tequila lebih menarik atensinya.

Segelas Classic Martini yang sudah hampir habis menjadi saksi kejadian kala itu. Speed rack yang berada di dekat meja pelanggan disentuh dengan telunjuk. Sang pria tak mempedulikan gadis haus perhatian di sebelahnya.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang bekerja."

Sang gadis seksi masih berusaha meraup wilayah dominasi si pria. Bar yang sudah agak sepi membuatnya semakin berani.

"Ayolah. Bermain semalam saja tak akan berbahaya."

Si pemuda mabuk tersenyum miring. "Hmm. Tidak. Hal itu sangat berbahaya."

Gadis berambut coklat mendesis manja, "Temani aku sebentar saja, Tuan. Kita lakukan hal yang menyenangkan."

Kuku bercat merah mulai menekan-nekan paha si pria yang tetap berwajah datar. Dasi berwarna hitam ditarik sampai simpulnya mengetat. Pria berkemeja hitam kembali tak acuh. Ponsel pintar berharga mahal dikeluarkan dari saku, ia mengecek jam. Sebentar lagi datang.

"Tuan …"

Tiga. Dua. Satu.

"Ara, Sasuke, aku rasa ini sudah jam pulang. Jam dua belas malam, Sayang."

Kedua orang yang duduk di konter bar menoleh. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian formal datang dengan berkacak pinggang. Ia mendelik tak senang pada si gadis yang masih diam dengan posisi merayunya.

"Hinata, aku masih mabuk."

"Mati saja sana, kau kelihatan baik-baik saja. Dan kamu, yang sedang menyentuh suami orang, tolong lepaskan dia."

Pemuda berambut raven menyeringai. Istrinya marah besar.

Pistol dikeluarkan dari saku jas. Wanita yang datang barusan itu menodongkannya ke depan. Seolah-olah menegaskan kalau gadis itu keras kepala, ia tak akan ragu untuk menembak. Pistol itu tentunya asli, ia baru saja selesai bekerja dan memutuskan menjemput suaminya. Tapi hei, apa yang didapatkannya?!

Gadis itu ketakutan dan lari terbirit-birit.

"Hinata, simpan pistolmu itu. Pelangganku ketakutan. Lagipula, apa boleh seorang polisi menembak orang awam?"

"Pelanggan? Apa yang barusan kulihat itu salah satu pelangganmu? Sejak kapan bartender genit berubah profesi jadi gigolo, huh? Lagipula, apa urusanmu kalau kepala milik kalian kuledakkan dengan beberapa peluru?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku sedang istirahat lalu dia datang. Jadi apa boleh buat, kan?"

"Kau menyuruhku menjemputmu —yang beralasan mabuk— untuk melihat itu?"

"Bisa jadi."

Gadis berambut ungu mengepalkan tangan, "Mati saja sana!"

Wanita berambut ungu pergi menuju pintu keluar dan membanting pintu bar itu keras-keras. Sasuke tertawa pelan. Sasuke sangat suka kalau istrinya marah.

.

.

.

Honey, I'm Good! © Eternal Dream Chowz

[Honey, I'm Good – Andy Grammer]

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work.|

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Genre: Romance - Humor

Rate: T

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Rush Plot, Alternate Universe, RTN!chara

#SHBF 8

Prompt: Occupation

Bartender!Sasuke x Police!Hinata

.

.

.

"Sasuke, ada apa dengan Hinata? Dia kelihatan sangat marah."

Pemuda berambut gelap mengenakan vest berwarna hitam di luar kemeja putihnya. Tag nama bertuliskan "Menma" dikenakan di bagian dada. Ia menggulung ujung lengan kemejanya sampai siku. Ini saatnya pergantian shift. Sang pemilik bar sekaligus bartender di sana, Uchiha Sasuke, akan pulang dan Menma yang mengurus bar sampai dini hari nanti.

Kalau dipikirkan memang pekerjaan bosnya itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan istrinya. Istrinya polisi, pembela kebenaran. Suaminya pemilik bar, sesat. Menma setuju saja kalau dibilang jodoh ada di tangan Tuhan. Soalnya pasangan aneh itu benar-benar eksis di dunia.

"Dia marah karena ada wanita yang menggodaku."

"O-oh."

Menma bergidik. Habis bagaimana ya? Istrimu itu polisi dan kau dengan sengaja membiarkan digoda gadis kesepian. Gila. Cari mati namanya. Bosnya sangat suka mencari jalan kematian yang paling singkat. Ditembak istri sendiri, mungkin.

"Apa dia menunggu di luar?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil jaketnya dari loker.

Menma mengangguk. "Ya, dan dia sedang bersiap-siap menghajarmu."

"Baguslah."

Oh ya, Menma lupa. Bosnya itu memang masokis kelas berat.

.

.

.

Mungkin benar kata Menma, Sasuke itu masokis. Ia sangat suka istrinya marah besar atau memukulnya karena perbuatan Sasuke. apalagi pekerjaan Sasuke sangat cocok untuk membuat istrinya marah dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Sesuai kesepakatan mereka saat menikah. Kalau Sasuke berani macam-macam, Hinata boleh bertindak sesuka hati.

Sasuke tak keberatan selama Hinata masih bertahan dengannya. Masokis.

Atau bisa dibilang juga, Sasuke hanya balas dendam pada istrinya. Istrinya yang polisi tentu punya teman pria yang banyak. Meskipun ada kakak iparnya di sana, Sasuke tahu tak selamanya istrinya itu bisa diawasi. Sasuke cemburu. Membayangkan istrinya bekerja dengan polisi lain dan tugas ke mana saja. Itu saja, simple as ever.

Pertemuan mereka berdua juga heboh. Hinata sedang menjalankan misi di bar tempat Sasuke bekerja dulu —bukan bar yang dimilikinya saat ini— dengan menyamar menjadi gadis penghibur. Tugas Hinata saat itu mengumpulkan informasi dari beberapa pelanggan Sasuke di bar. Sasuke masih ingat Hinata yang memakai killer heels dan mini dress menggoda. Sasuke juga menjadi salah satu orang yang ditodong Hinata dengan pistol saat penggebrakan bar. Benar-benar gila.

Masa pacaran mereka berlangsung seperti pasangan kebanyakan. Tidak seekstrem isi film aksi yang sering ditonton di bioskop. Hanya saja profesi mereka yang bertolak belakang seringkali membuat orang-orang heran. Mereka mengklaim kalau Hinata sebaiknya memenjarakan Sasuke daripada menjadi istrinya—mengutip kalimat Neji, kakak Hinata. Atau, Hinata itu pembela kebenaran dan Sasuke itu jalan sesat—mengutip kalimat Menma, pegawai Sasuke. Kurang ajar. Sasuke itu bartender yang ada di jalan lurus. Bisa jadi.

Sasuke duduk di jok depan sambil menyulut rokok. Hinata menariknya sebelum Sasuke sempat menyalakan api untuk membakar rokoknya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau marah."

"Jangan bicara denganku. Merokok di dalam mobil berbahaya."

Hinata memasang sabuk pengaman. Tangannya memegang erat setir mobil.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, ingin meraih istrinya, "Hinata …"

Hinata menginjak gas keras-keras. Mobil biasa yang biasanya melaju tenang di jalan raya kini bertransformasi bagai mobil balap. Sasuke baru tahu kalau city car milik istrinya bisa melakukan aksi drift seperti mobil balap kebanyakan. Sasuke nyaris terjungkal di dalam mobil. Kalau Sasuke masih melihat dengan jelas, kecepatan mobil sudah melebihi batas yang diizinkan di jalan raya. Dan sialnya, istrinya sendiri —yang notabene polisi— yang melanggar peraturan lalu lintas. Hebat, siapa yang tadi mencetuskan kalau merokok di mobil itu berbahaya dan kini melanggar aturan lalu lintas?

Pastikan saja di dalam mobil itu ada kantung muntah, Sasuke yang setengah mabuk ditambah mobil balap yang dikendarai istrinya? Hasilnya sangat buruk, bro.

…

Sasuke bangun dengan perasaan mual. Badannya terasa sakit. Ia menatap langit-langit rumahnya. Ia yakin benar Hinata membanting tubuhnya setelah sampai di rumah. Dan parahnya kenapa ia dibiarkan tidur di sofa. Kedinginan dan badannya letih. Oke, fix, istrinya sangat sadis kali ini.

Sasuke tak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah Hinata membanting setir layaknya pembalap profesional dalam perjalanan menuju rumah mereka. Sasuga, polisi wanita yang hebat. Suaminya sampai dibuat pingsan dalam mobil.

Sasuke melirik meja yang ada di depan sofa. Ada sebutir aspirin dan segelas air. Meski marah, Hinata tetap saja memperhatikannya. Sasuke suka itu.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sasuke menatap istrinya yang berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ia mengambil aspirin itu dan menenggaknya bersamaan dengan air.

"Hmm."

Hinata duduk di sofa yang berseberangan. Hinata masih marah besar, tampak dari keningnya yang berkerut tak senang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau pergi bekerja."

"Ini hari Minggu, Sayang."

"Patroli lebih baik daripada seharian di rumah bersamamu."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Oh, ini hari Minggu yang indah. Hinata tak boleh seenaknya saja memutuskan kalau mereka tak akan bersama seharian. Apalagi Sasuke benar-benar tahu kalau Hinata tak bertugas hari ini. Patroli apa pula? Bullshit.

Hei, Hinata. Jangan lupa dengan kecerdasan suamimu yang masokis ini.

.

.

.

Hinata menghela napas. Sasuke hanya diam dan pergi ke dapur setelah ia berkata akan pergi bekerja. Sasuke seharusnya tahu ia tak punya tugas hari ini. Hinata menyimpan pistol dalam sakunya. Ia sudah selesai memakai seragam kepolisiannya. Jas berwarna hitam disampirkan di lengannya.

Teman sekerjanya pasti heran melihatnya datang di hari Minggu.

Seharusnya Sasuke bisa menggodanya supaya urung pergi. Hinata tak mungkin mengatakannya kan?! Sasuke itu genit tapi tidak peka. Menyebalkan. Suaminya itu membuatnya makin marah saja. Dia yang membuat Hinata murka dan tidak berusaha memperbaikinya? Suami sialan.

Hinata menutup pintu kamar dengan agak emosi, terbukti dengan suara gebrakan yang disengajakan. Hinata memakai arlojinya dan mengikat rambutnya dengan karet rambut berwarna hitam. Ia duduk sebentar di sofa.

Sasuke datang ke ruang tamu dengan segelas minuman. Ia letakkan gelas itu di depan Hinata.

"Minuman apa itu?" Hinata mengernyitkan kening.

Sasuke memang sering membuatkannya minuman untuk melepas letih atau melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Suaminya itu bartender, ia tak lupa.

"Hanya minuman penyejuk saja,"

Hinata bukannya bodoh. Ia tahu minuman macam apa yang diberikan padanya. Pekat dan beralkohol tinggi. Tapi Hinata tak pernah bisa menghapal nama-nama minuman itu. Liquor, garnish, spirit, atau apalah itu. Sasuke gila kalau berani membuatnya mabuk di pagi hari.

"Tidak, aku tidak bodoh. Minum saja sendiri."

"Hmm, kau tidak bisa mengatasi alkohol ya, Hinata? Sama buruknya dengan penyamaranmu dulu, jatuh karena memakai killer heels. Padahal minuman itu hanya berkadar di bawah lima persen bahkan kurang dari itu."

Ck.

Hinata tersulut. Hinata menyambar gelas dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Sasuke tersenyum senang. Hinata masuk dalam perangkapnya. Temperamen Hinata yang mudah marah sangat menguntungkan di saat-saat seperti ini. Sasuke bangga akan profesinya.

"Eh?"

Hinata heran. Kenapa minumannya tak memiliki rasa, berwarna bening, dan tak berbau? Padahal tadinya Hinata yakin itu minuman keras. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan heran. "Air putih?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang isinya hanya minuman penyejuk. Efeknya akan terasa kok."

Hinata tak acuh. Ia berdiri dan mengambil tas dan jaketnya. Sasuke membuatnya makin marah saja. Pergi bekerja sekarang. Sekarang.

"…"

Hanya Hinata saja atau lingkungannya yang seolah bergerak dan tampak kabur. Hinata menoleh. Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Hinata seharusnya tahu. Hinata harusnya sadar.

Air putih itu … dicampur obat tidur.

"Sasuke … berengsek."

"Terima kasih."

Wanita itu ambruk di pelukan suaminya yang sudah bersiap menangkapnya sejak tadi. Matanya yang kabur perlahan mulai menutup.

"Aku bartender yang hebat kan?" ucapnya pada istrinya yang masih setengah sadar.

"Mati saja … sana."

Sasuke terkekeh.

Mana ada bartender yang membuat air putih campur obat tidur. Gila.

Hinata benar-benar dipermainkan.

Seorang polisi wanita dipermainkan bartender yang merangkap suaminya.

Itu Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Selamat tidur, Sayang."

.

.

.

THE END

A/N: Apa ya ini? Singkat dan ambigu? *ditendang ke Mars* Ampun dah, saya lagi engga punya inspirasi. Tadi mau garap ide mas-mas BPOM x pedagang tomat tapi lagi mager. *dibuang* dan yang ini malah dikembangkan. Apalah daku ini … author minta dibantai. Fix.

Dan lagi galau juga … saya ga tembus SNMPTN soalnya. Hiks… saya harus persiapan lagi buat SBMPTN. Wish me luck guys. :''')))

Thanks for reading!

Mind to RnR?

Sign,

Ether-chan


End file.
